Surface treatment installations of this type, such as are known through use in the background art, are used to treat surfaces of articles in different ways, for example by applying paint and other coatings. Such installations often contain a plurality of individual treatment stations for different treatment steps, for example preparation, painting and drying. The articles to be treated, which may be for example plastic parts or sheet-metal parts such as for example vehicle bodies, are conveyed for this purpose from treatment station to treatment station with the aid of a conveying system.
The present invention is directed to resolving these and other matters.